Pokemon Kanto Journey
by rhystkd
Summary: Hi all. This story is about a 10 year old boy called Logan, who has recently graduated from pokemon trainer school
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok this is my first ever attempt of writing a story of any kind to the internet and I'm not sure if it'll be good or not. Challenging myself to write nearly as well as a few of my mates who are also on here. So please feel free to read and please don't be shy of leaving me a feedback as I'll take everything into consideration regarding how to improve.**

**Prologue: Logan's Profile:**

Logan is a 10 year old boy, who has recently graduated from the Pokémon Trainer School in Viridian City. Just moments after the graduation, he was approached by Professor Oak. The professor handed Logan a small, brown package with his logo on the right hand side.

'Wonder what's in this' Logan thought. 'Better open it when I get home with the family'.

Suddenly there was the sound of his mum's car horn.

'Come on Logan we better get home as your Sister is visiting us from the Elite Four' his Mum shouted.

Logan's sister, Crystal, has recently been included in the Kanto's Elite Four as she challenged the Champion. After a tough encounter, she lost to the Champion. However, the Champion has invited her to join the Elite Four.

…

An hour's drive later, Logan arrived home in Pallet Town where, outside his house, was loads of banners saying things like 'Well done' and 'Good Luck for the Future'. Logan had the kind of face that people has when they're shocked but at the same time he was very emotional as he has finally finished School for good.

'Hello Logan. Nice to see you again' a mystery voice spoke.

'Hi Sis how are you?' Logan replied as he gave his sister a massive cuddle.

'Bet you're excited for the next bit now you've finished Logan. If I remember correctly you should have a package from Professor Oak' Crystal smiled.

'How did you know that?' Logan asked.

'I been there done that before remember' She replied.

'I was only a little baby back then' He stated.

'Good point. Anyway go on open the package' She encouraged him.

Logan grabbed his backpack off his back and opened the back zip where he's stored his package from Professor Oak. He carefully opened the package along the top edge and looked inside. There was a note saying:

'Dear Pokémon Trainer, inside this package is your guide to being a Pokémon Trainer, essential things that you'll need to become a Trainer and finally a postcard with 2 things on: the front has 3 starter Pokémon whilst the back has the time and location of your appointment where I shall personally give the starter Pokémon to you and register you to the Pokémon League. Your Sincerely, Professor Oak'.

Logan got out the contents of the package and he smiled ear to ear.

'Logan' Crystal whispered in his ear. 'Welcome to the world of being a Pokémon Trainer'.

'Wow I can't believe it' Logan exclaimed. 'I'm finally going to be a Pokémon Trainer. Look the appointment is in a few minutes but I've already decided which starter to have'.

'In that case Logan, Let's go' Crystal said with excitement in her voice.

**A/N: Sorry to end it like this but I have to as want to grab your attention somehow. Which Starter will Logan start with? Find out in Chapter 1 (yes this is just how he founded out about his journey).**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok got few things to say before we continue on Logan's Journey. 1. I'm really sorry for the HUGE wait, had loads of things to do regarding my life like job hunting, Taekwondo training and family life (not easy balancing all 3). 2. Thank you everyone who messaged me/left a review on the Prologue. I've taken every feedback SERIOUSLY so hopefully this Chapter will show it. Finally 3. This is the HARDEST chapter ever as I've literally wrote 3 different situations for this chapter (based on each starter Pokémon). Anyways enough of me talking. Let's get this chapter up and running FINALLY.**

**Chapter 1: Friend and Foe**

Logan and Crystal are on their way to the Poke Lab at the other side of Pallet town to meet Professor Oak and choosing a starter Pokémon for Logan. The sun was blazing on this beautiful Friday Afternoon when they bump into another lad.

'Hey. There's another lad just like me' Logan pointed out to Crystal.

'Oh yes Logan. No idea who he is though'

The lad hear them talking about him and chuckled.

'Listen. I'm going to be the most powerful trainer ever. My army will be so strong no-one can beat me' the unknown lad stated.

'Oh yeah, I think otherwise' Logan replied. 'My name is Logan and I will become the Pokémon League Champion of Kanto'

'Please Logan; you're so weak you probably wouldn't get a single badge. By the way my name is Kai. Remember it as you'll be the first trainer to lose to me'

'You guys' Crystal spoke. 'Wait till you get your starter Pokémon then start challenging each other'

'Fine' Kai replied. 'I'll walk with you so I know my way'

So Kai walked alongside Logan and Crystal for 5 minutes when they arrived outside the Poke Lab. In front of them, there were two doors that automatically opened when you get near the building. The building itself were white and about as big as a local library.

'Look guys. We're here' Crystal announced.

'Sweeeeeeeeeeeet' both guys replied at the amazingly modern building.

Suddenly, the door opens and there stood Professor Oak.

'Well hello there young ones and Crystal blimey is that you? Been a really long time since you started on your journey' Professor Oak says with a smile on his face.

'Yes' she giggled. 'It has indeed been a really long time. Say about 11 years now but today, I get to see the beginning of my brother Logan's own adventure'

'Ah yes of course' Oak agreed. 'Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and meet the starter Pokémon'

Oak leads the three of them down the corridor, which is located through the door at the side of the Reception desk. In the corridor, there were many rooms where many other professors were doing their own research about Pokémon. It felt like hours but 10 minutes later, they arrived at the main research lab.

'You may have to excuse me a bit you three as there are security procedures that I must follow to enter this room' Oak announced.

Oak placed his hand on the panel on the right hand side of the door.

'Entry permitted' the panel spoke. 'Welcome Professor Oak'

The door opened and the four of them entered the room. Inside the room, there were a table with three Poke Balls.

'Ok Logan and…' Oak started saying

'The name's Kai' Kai stated.

'Alright. Ok Logan and Kai. On this table there are three Poke Balls, which contains a starter Pokémon. These starter Pokémon are Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. Now, since Logan was appointed first, he gets to choose.' Oak announced.

Logan looked at each Poke Ball as he thinks about which starter he should choose. Finally he spoke…

'Professor Oak. I've been thinking about this for a while and I've decided. I'll choose Charmander, the fire type Pokémon' Logan told Oak.

'Ok Logan. That's a very good choice indeed. Now here is your Pokedex and 5 poke balls. Oh and here is your charmander. Would you like to give it a nickname?' Oak asked as he gives Logan his own Pokedex and Poke Balls.

'Yes I would name my Charmander… INFERNO' Logan replied.

'A very good name indeed Logan' Oak agreed. 'Now there are 8 gyms throughout the Kanto region and also, there are loads of pokemon living in tall grass, caves and water. In order to complete the pokedex, you got to catch them all'

'Wow thanks Professor. I'll do my best at being the best'

'Now then Kai, which Pokemon would you like?' Oak asked Kai.

'Since Logan's got charmander, I'll have Squirtle'

'Ok that's an excellent choice. Here's your pokedex and 5 poke balls. I'm sure you've hear what I just said to Logan so I wouldn't bore you to death with the same speech'

'Thanks Professor' kai said to Oak. 'Now Logan, I challenge you to a pokemon battle' Kai told Logan. 'See which of our starter is best.

'Fine Kai. Challenge accepted. I will never back down from a challenge' Logan replied.

Kai picks his filled Poke Ball and make it bigger by pressing the button in the middle. Logan did the same.

'Ok guys' Crystal said. 'I'll be the referee of this battle'

'Fine by me' Kai replies. 'Go Hydro prepare for battle'

Squirtle pops out of its poke ball as it appears in front of both trainers.

'Wow that Squirtle is sweet Kai but it'll be no match against my pokemon. Go Inferno I choose you'

Logan threw his poke ball and a charmander pops out appearing in front of squirtle.

'Ok guys. Here are the rules. The first trainer to knock out his opponent's pokemon wins the battle. Ok? Let's battle' Crystal says.

**A/N: Ok as a goodwill gesture, I've made this chapter longer than I've planned so a bit of Chapter 2 is in here as well. So well the question is who will win? Logan and his charmander Inferno, or Kai with his squirtle Hydro? Find out in Chapter 2 as soon as I get to writing it. Stay tuned…**


End file.
